Anya Barnes
Anya Barnes is the White Winter Ranger, with the power of glaciokinesis. She is neutral, in that she fights whoever she feels like fighting. Biography Anya Barnes entered the Season Ninja Academy at a young age, already possessing impressive skills, and rapidly rose to the top of her class. During this time, she was befriended by a boy named Jeremy Wick, who was always trying to train with her and best her. Some of the teachers and other students noticed psychopathic tendencies in him, and that being around him made Anya's own behavior questionable, but they covered up well. However, he could never outfight Anya, which was why he'd befriended her in the first place. One night, he slipped into her room with a katana, intending to kill her and therefore be the best. However, Anya woke up just in time, and they had a fight. Anya won, slaying Jeremy with his own katana, just in time for the police to arrive. Thanks to witnesses and security footage, it was clearly demonstrated that Anya had acted in self-defense. But on the other hand, Anya's behavior (particularly the fact that she insisted on keeping and sleeping with the murder weapon) led to her being declared a sociopath and committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. Anya was irritated more than anything else. In order to protect the staff of the asylum (and everyone in the vicinity), her former Sensei visited Anya once a week for three years to essentially turn off her ninja powers with his own. However, after the school fell to Lothor's forces, the visits stopped, and Anya's power began to return. Freedom Eventually, Anya escaped the asylum, soon discovering the Thinker forcing other Winter Ninjas to fight for the Winter Morpher in a nearby forest. Joining in, she defeated all of the other students and won the morpher, only to turn on the Thinker at the last second and flee with it. She was injured, but not severely. Finding the Zord hangar, Anya broke in and began tweaking her Penguinzord. Sienna and Tyler caught her, the former almost starting a fight before Tyler could calm things down. They all went to a cafe to talk, both about Anya's past and the current situation. The conversation was interrupted by a news broadcast about ice attacks on what turned out to be Academy graduates. Anya didn't really care until she discovered the monster was impersonating her, and even then she acted disinterested, especially when it came to helping her "teammates." In a battle with the Red Mineral Springs Ranger, a little boy tried to help Anya, calling her his sister to her confusion. She showed him her real face and sent him away. Afterwards, Sienna explained that the boy was a foster kid like her whose older sister had recently died. Apparently he'd decided she was faking her death to become a Power Ranger. Anya thought it was funny, and Sienna almost punched her, prompting her to leave. A few days later, Anya joined the other two Rangers at an airport, where a plane full of passengers was being held hostage by the Thinker. He demanded one of them surrender in exchange for the captives, and Anya immediately volunteered Sienna--on the grounds that she was their most expendable teammate. Eventually Sienna did go for other reasons, which Anya had no problem with. Her casual attitude frustrated Tyler to the point of shaking her and yelling at her to shut up. Having the one guy who'd treated her like a member of the team turn like this was the last straw: Anya took her weapons and left, for good. On the grounds of "why not?" Anya attacked the airport in her Penguinzord, only for the Screech Owlzord to intervene. She and its pilot, Reggie, fought and chatted in the air, finding they had a lot in common. When the Ethereal Megazord arrived to stop the fight, Anya decided that she liked Reggie and his fighting skills, and joined his side. She fought with him on several more occasions, often against Korassil as Tauza officially betrayed him around that point. During the final battle with the Rangers, she and Reggie crashed their Zords into each other. At that point she was all for just surrendering, and didn't seem to find it particularly alarming. Reggie's attempt to kill himself took her by surprise, and she stopped him long enough for Jambavan to arrive and offer them a position with him, which both Rangers accepted. Personality Anya, as a sociopath, is afraid of next to nothing, particularly bad consequences. She takes risks and does whatever she wants, typically in a devil-may-care manner, but has trouble forming healthy attachments and reacting in socially acceptable ways. Before Jeremy she only slipped up occasionally, but the psychopath taught her by example to not care how her actions played out. Arsenal *Frost Katana *Tern Talons Power Sphere *Penguinzord Appearance Anya is of Egyptian-American descent, with a thin but surprisingly strong frame. She is a blue-eyed brunette with narrow lips.